


my friends are gonna be there too

by Fiannly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, lbr it would take more than one assistant to do peppers job, rip dan and phil as tony stark's assistants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: Mr Stark didn't even look up from his tablet, "Whatever you think you're able to handle, remember my longest running assistant did it backwards and in heels.""Uh," Dan said eloquently.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dan murmured to himself as he finally found the door to the meeting room that Tony Stark should be in. He'd only been asking around for the past hour, and it felt like he had been chasing Mr Stark around the entire building. The only reason he got answers at all was because he’s part of the legal team. The team over patents but it was still part of the legal team.

All for a signature on a piece of paper. He was 90% sure at this point this was a hazing of the new guy, and everyone was in on the joke except him. Mr Stark probably wasn't even in the building. He steeled himself for another empty room as the door slid open.

Well, guess he _was_ in the building.

Mr Stark didn't even look up from his tablet, "Whatever you think you're able to handle, remember my longest running assistant did it backwards and in heels."

"Uh," Dan said eloquently.

"Promising start," Mr Stark said, and swiped at a few more things before looking up at him. "Are you calm under pressure? Because the pressure will always be on you because the pressure is always on me. Less so now that I'm not CEO, but there's this whole superhero business that has taken it's spot. Pressure-wise."

"I'm from legal?" Dan managed to say, and gestured helplessly with the folder that held the paper he was supposed to get signed. This probably didn't help the 'under pressure' comment.

Mr Stark raised an eyebrow. "I thought Pepper told them to stop doing that to the new people. And you actually went through with it and found me. You have dedication, I like that."

The door slid open behind him. "Tony, here's the- oh."

"Sorry." Dan stepped aside to let the other man through, then did a double take because wow, was everyone around Tony Stark attractive as hell?

“These candidates have been vetted by security and show the skills necessary, would you like me to send in the first one?” The other man had black hair combed into a quiff, a tailored suit, and obnoxiously colored sneakers, what the hell? He put a stack of folders down in front of Mr Stark. Instead of looking at them, Mr Stark just stood and pointed at Dan.

"Philly, meet assistant number two. Please get his background check started and authorizations in place."

Philly paused, then said with a wry smile, "Yes Mr Stark."

Mr Stark walked past them both and out of the room. After a moment, Dan spun around and caught up to him. "Mr Stark!"

He stopped and turned halfway, "My assistants, of which you are now, call me Tony."

Dan held up the folder he was still carrying, "Tony, I still need your signature."

Tony's face broke into a grin and he pulled a pen out of his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan returned to the room where Philly was still waiting, and collapsed into one of the chairs. “So,” Dan said, as he tried to comprehend what just happened, “Your name’s Philly?”

“Phil, actually,” He said as he opened the tablet that Mr Sta- _Tony_ left sitting on the table and tapped over to a different document. “Tony is the only one that calls me Philly.”

Ah, that would be weird, but Mr Sta- _Tony_ wasn’t an average weirdo and Phil didn’t seem irritated by it, so he left it alone. “My name’s Dan. Daniel Howell, if you needed to know that.”__

_ _Phil smiled and tapped the skin by his ear. Now that Dan was looking for it, he saw the flesh colored earpiece. Probably a direct line to security, feeding him information on anyone he encountered. He let Phil take the folder from him and watched as he opened it and looked it over, then tucked it under his arm. “I’ll get someone else to return this to legal,” Phil said, “Unless you wanted to? Tony won’t hold you to his whims, if you enjoy your job and would like to stay there.”_ _

_ _“God no,” Dan blurted out and then clapped a hand over his mouth._ _

_ _Phil grinned and pushed the tablet toward him._ _

_ _“I’ve already signed a NDA,” Dan said to Phil when he realized what was on the tablet._ _

_ _“This is another one specifically for the position. Also medical will need a blood sample.”_ _

_ _Dan stared at him for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked back down at the tablet when he realized Phil was serious. "This isn't what I imagined I'd be doing when I took the job.”_ _

_ _"I remember saying the same thing," Phil said._ _

_ _Dan sped read through the jargon that made up the NDA. It was as straightforward as the legalese could be when it came to such a complicated position. He could only imagine how hard it was to keep this simple and not add clauses for any and every thing that could possibly happen, or that a person would witness as Tony Stark’s personal assistant. "Honestly, being the PA for the richest man on the planet sounds a lot less aggravating than being his lawyer."_ _

_ _Phil laughed, and wow, he had a nice laugh. Dan tried to tuck his attraction away and stay professional as he signed his name on the tablet screen and handed it to Phil._ _

_ _“What happens now?” Dan asked._ _

_ _“You go to medical to get blood drawn, then you go home for the day and relish your last moments that you have to worry only about yourself.”_ _

_ _Dan laughed nervously at how seriously Phil said it. He remembered (like half of the world) watching ‘I am Iron Man’ on tv; the shaky cell phone footage of the armor twice Iron Man’s size. The fight at Monaco. The disaster at Stark Expo. The glimpses of Pepper Potts, Tony Stark’s faithful assistant, then turned CEO, on the borders of it all._ _

_ _Phil was that person now._ _

_ _And so apparently was Dan._ _

_ _Well fuck._ _


End file.
